


Romance in the Ferrari Garage

by wholockiangirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockiangirl/pseuds/wholockiangirl
Summary: New mechanic attracts the four times champion





	1. SPAIN

Seb's Pov

 

I am walking through the Paddock with my sister Jo as we walk she says " are you looking forward meeting your new mechanic" "Yes"I told her. "They told me she's a girl.Her name is Alice.Hope she won't start hitting on me because...Guh!It's really annoying"Jo just shook her head and just then we saw Murizio walking towards us with a girl.A beatiful girl.A really beautiful girl. "Seb meet Alice.Your new mechanic" I gasp and look at her she is so hot i cant take my eyes off her "Hi"She said and shook Jo's hand. Jo gave her a warm smile and then she turned to me and poked me so I can stop daydreaming and talk to the girl who propably thinks I'm a creep right now "Hello Alice.I'm Sebastian but you can just call me Seb" I said sweting. "Hi,nice to meet you!you can call me Ali"She told me as I stared deep into her beautiful eyes. She smiles at me as I do and she is so beautiful I cant believe it. "So" Murizio says interrupting our moment"We will start practising tomorrow at 7pm" He told me and then he turned to Ali"Ali I need you there a bit earlier.Is that ok?" "Sure!No problem!"She replied smiling that beautiful smile of hers.Man!I don't know who's gonna be hitting on who right now! As she is so gorgeous I just hope she dosent have a boyfriend wait what am I thinking she is my mechanic, We can't be together.We are not allowed to.


	2. Problems

Ali's pov

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock groaning and tired.But when I realised that today was my first day working as Sebastian Vettel's mechanic at Ferrari's grid my mood lit up immidiately.

I woke up,took a shower and changed into my uniform.As I was having breakfast I caught myself thinking of Seb. He looked so handsome yesterday.His beautiful blonde hair and his sparkling eyes got my heart beating faster.Wait...Was I daydreaming of Sebastian Vettel?

I have to stop I cant think lie that its forbidden, I shook my head and grabbed my keys.I walked outside feeling the morning breeze against my skin and shivered.I got in my SUV and drove off to the track. Guh!I can't stop thinking about him.

The way he looks at me makes me drool.But I'm sure as hell he doesn't feel the same.I decided to put some music on to escape from all these thought."Concentrate Ali"I thought to myself"Concentrate".

I start to work on his car and as I do I get the feeling of being watched, I ignored it and kept working on his car when I heard a familiar voice ."Hi"It was him .Seb.I quickly turned around and looked at him nervously."H-hi" Mine!Did I just stuttered?Great,know he'll think of me as an idiot."Have you adjusted already?"He asked me smiling. I nodded " almost " I say as I look at him and play with my sliver hair. 

"That's a good thing to hear"He said with his beautiful smile still plastered on his face."Thank you" I replied offering a small smile at him."Ok then cutie"Did he just call me a cutie?I was too shocked to say anything.

"Well..."He said scratching the back of his neck"See you arround?"

He asked"Umm...sure!I-I'll see you arround"I told him and then quickly turned arround to hide my blush. I have to stop this hes out of bounds I cant fall for him I cant.


	3. Getting harder

Seb's pov

A few more days untill the spanish Grand prix.I should be focused on that and only that like always but now it's not the same.Now there is this girl I can't stop thinking about.Ali.I talked to her a bit earlier but things were to awkward so our convo didn't last long.Now I'm sitting with Jo at a café near the track.

Jo started talking to me about something but I wasn't pay much attention.I couldn't concentrate.

"Earth calls Seb",my lil sis said waving her hand in front of my face

"Hey,hey!Stop it!I'm here"

"Were you even listening to me,bro?"

"Yes," I lied to her

She looks at me " your thinking about Ali aren't you ? " she asks

"No,I was listening to you",I lied again

"C'mon!I know you weren't!I was making fun of you the whole time,you idiot!"

"What?," I asked surprized.I couldn't believe I was that off!

"Didn't you hear it?While you were daydreaming I was making fun of you",Jo replied proud of her actions

-"Why were you making fun of me,you stupid child?!"

"First of all,I'm not a child anymore and secondly to see if you're listenning!"

"-I was just thinking..."

-"What were you thinking of?Or should I say...Who were you thinking of?" She asked with a small smirk on her face

-What are you talking about?I asked pretending I didn't know what she meant

-You know...your new mechanic.What was her name again...Oh!Ali!

-What about her?I asked innocently

-Don't act innocent Vettel!I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday

-I think...

-You think...,she repeated thinking I'll confess any interest to Ali

"-I think you started loosing it,sis" ,I told her and then got up to leave after leaving A twenty-dollar bill on the table

"-You're acting like a stupid 5-year old boy Seb,"she sighed annoyed following me

"-Whatever",I told her when I stopped laughing

-"Ali seemed like a really nice girl,though.I liked her."

I smiled at the last part.I knew that nothing would happen between me and Ali but I liked the fact my sister liked her.I unlocked the car and when both,me and Jo,hoped in we headed back to the track. Where I see Ali bent over my car in just shorts and a vest top I cant take my eyes off her

-"Hahaha-What is it again Jo?-You're staring at Ali-Shut up,she's coming over-"

"Hey guys",she said smiling and I couldn't even talk-"Hey Ali!What's up?",Jo asked with a smirk on her face.

Remind me to kill her later."-Nothing much.You?-"

"Me either-Oh!Seb I almost forgot," she said making me stop the daydream-"Um...Yeah?",I asked clearing my throat "-We have a small gathering with the rest.We're talking about some problems that appeared at yours and Kimi's car.I think you should come..."

I nodded as I cant talk around her 

-"Okay then!We'll wait for you",she said and left,leaving me staring at her

"-Are you going to refuse you like her again?",Jo asked raising her eyebrows

-"I gotta go now,sis.See ya later,"I said and left.I'm curious to listen what problems we have again...

All through the meeting I watch Alice ,I know I shouldn't but I cant help it she is to hot.


	4. Getting worse

Ali's pov

Our conbersation about the ERS problems we had went on but I couldn't concentrate.I was too busy fighting the urge to look at Seb."Concentrate Ali!We're having serious problems to face and all you do is thinking about him"I said to myself.I didn't make it though.I turned to look at him.And I found him staring...at me?!

'He is staring at oh god concentrate girl you need to concentrate on your job.' I think as I look at him his shirt slightly open making him look hotter, I can't think about anything else I want to kiss him to taste his lips against mine. ' oh god stop it Ali focus'

I want him so much but I can't have him it's not aloud . I turn back to the front and try to focus but it is hard as seb looks so hot. I keep seeing him look at me and it makes me want to kiss him all the more.


	5. Giving in

Seb's pov I'm not paying attention to the meeting as my eyes are on Ali She is sitting across for me and looking at the head machine as he talks about strategies to use for the race. I cant take my eyes off her.

Once the meeting is over, I waited outside the room for her to finish talking to some of the mechanics. When she comes out we both walk out if the motorhome and towards the garage. I want her so much but I cant have her.

When we arrive at the garage, I get told to get ready for FP1 and Alice Goes to check the car to make sure everything was ok , i want her so much its hurting me I wish she was mine . When i was in the car Alice and my engineer came over and talk me over the strategy, tyres and weather conditions. I just nod as I'm looking at Alice. I put my visor down on my helmet and go out on to track I try and focus n driving.  I put my visor down on my helmet and go out on to track I try and focus n driving But the only thing going through my mind is Alice I want her so much .

FP1 starts but I can't stop thinking about Alice. I drive around the track and I daydream about her beautiful eyes, I narrowly miss the corner and drive along the straight as I do her beautiful figure and sliver hair swim in to my mind, I close my eyes and I forget I'm driving suddenly Nico crashes into me and the car spins out of control I hut the wall hard and black out for a second when I wake up the stewards are helping me out of the car and into a ambulance.

 Suddenly I black out again I see nothing but darkness . I hear a voice " Seb ! Seb wake up!" I blink and look up at the beautiful girl above me he hairs shine in the light  'Alice?' I say as the figure comes into focus. 'Is that you? What happened?'

" you crashed you ok I thought it was bad god Seb you scared me "

'Oh Alice I thought I was going to die I have something to tell you'

" me too I was so scared what is it ?"

'Alice when I thought I was going to die I was thinking of you . I just wanted you to know that I love you'

" oh seb I love you to "

'You do? Alice I'm so happy I survived so I could hear you say that'

" really but we cant Seb it is against the rules "

'I DON'Tcare I'll quit F1 if I have to'

"no you can't sod it we can keep it a secret I LOVE you so Much"

'I love you too I can't wait to get out of here'

" and why is that ?"

I grin 'so I can pin you to my bed and fuck you'

"mmm Sebastian"

'You would like that wouldnt you'

"I really would I want it now I'm turned on "

'Ooh baby so am I' I say as she gets on the bed and says " kiss me "

 

I kiss her hard She kisses me back and straddles me in the hospital bed She takes off her top and I say 'oh my god you're so hot'

She giggles"do you want me right here right now?"

I nod 'hell yeah I do' she moans " do we dare "

I grin 'well I'm a naughty boy so' she moans " oh god Seb your making me wet "

'Ooh am I? Better make use of that' I Say and kiss her hard as I slip my hand up her skirt, She moans 'yes Seb lets do it now' I kiss her hard and remove her clothes and she removes my hospital gown and moans"mm seb your body is amazing"

'You too you're gorgeous' I reply . She moans and says " oh god take me " as I grab her breasts

I moan as I mount her and ask " do you yo want me to fuck you ?"

She nods 'yes please Fuck me hard' So I do I thrust into her and it feels amazing She screams 'oh Seb faster' I kiss her hard and pound hard into her and the bed starts rocking She moans " mmmm yes Seb fuck me hard" 

I scream 'you're so tight'

" I haven't had sex in a year no one wants a female mechanic"

'Well I'm a lucky boy'

"you really are and I'm lucky too "

'Oh god Alice I'm going to come'

" oh god me to "

I come hard in her and moan as I do and she come hard I try to recover my breath 'that was great

'" really was what have I been missing all this time "

'I don't know but I'm glad you're here now'

" mee to we better get dressed "

I nod as I help Alice find her clothes We dress just as the doctor comes in and says that's I can go I nod and Alice smiles and thanks the doctor before we get ready to leave I want her again So I kiss her hard on the lips as we get in a taxi She kisses back as we head back I let her rest on my shoulder as she looks tired and the taxi takes us to the hotel.

ight\i4��� {


End file.
